


Glimmer

by atrata



Category: The Rolling Stones
Genre: M/M, RPF
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-03-04
Updated: 2006-03-04
Packaged: 2018-02-17 07:11:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 184
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2300975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atrata/pseuds/atrata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"We used to see the same couple in the bar, who kept saying to us, 'Who ARE you? What's it all about? Come on, give us a clue. Just give us a glimmer.' That's when Mick and I started to call ourselves the Glimmer Twins."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimmer

**Author's Note:**

> Written to accompany [this picture](http://www.timeisonourside.com/Twins66.jpg), for [](http://ninastasia.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://ninastasia.livejournal.com/)**ninastasia**. I hope you like it, darling, even though I'll never do you (or your boys) justice. Also, I think these notes are about as long as the fic.

*

"Give us a glimmer," he says, a shit-eating grin on his face, and he's using that stupid fucking sing-song voice he thinks is _charming_ , and the only reason he's using it on you is because he knows you hate it.

Wanker.

Your lips curl into what would be a smile for anyone else, all the people who don't know you well enough to see it's not a smile at all. He knows, though, and that'll do for now.

"A glimmer it is, then," you say, and step forward. You see him make the decision not to step back, not to be surprised, not to stop grinning, not to look away. You see him decide not to have another smoke, too, but his hands -- thank god -- have a mind of their own and they're crawling over his body looking for a light.

The ground shifts as you take another step forward and give him one.

He's still on fire in the morning, slinking out of your bed and out of your room, and you get dressed and follow him outside like there's a choice.

 

**FIN.**


End file.
